


Snippet: Underground

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pre-War, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: The realm between gutters and working class is his domain.





	Snippet: Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773/chapters/36561165

Down here the sun never reached. The lights of the Golden Age far above never reached. It was underground even if it wasn't called that. These were the slums of Cybertron. A world above the gutters and below the working class districts. Most of the mechanisms here worked whenever they could doing whatever they could. 

It was his self-appointed duty to keep the gutters and their gangs from climbing up into this slum and overtaking those who tried to work for a living. His designation was a gift from those he protected.

Slumdog might be an insult coming from many but to these mecha he was their guard dog.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Slumdog.  
>  [Slumdog 01 by Gutterdopts](https://www.deviantart.com/gatekat/art/Slumdog-01-by-Gutterdopts-759797096)  
>  [Slumdog 02 by Gutterdopts](https://www.deviantart.com/gatekat/art/Slumdog-02-by-Gutterdopts-759797105)  
>  [Slumdog 03 by Gutterdopts](https://www.deviantart.com/gatekat/art/Slumdog-03-by-Gutterdopts-759797120)


End file.
